There is already on the market a junction piece for electrical leads, which is in two parts, wherein after introduction of the cable the junction piece is screwed into the socket of an appliance to be supplied with current. The essential disadvantage of this known junction device lies in that apart from the two-part construction, first of all a packing ring must be shaped fittingly for the socket and two further rings are required for holding this packing ring. The insertion and removal of this junction piece takes place through rotation. A further disadvantage lies in that through the screwing together of this two-part connector the contained cable is compressed.